


Blank

by DoubleNegative



Series: The Beehive: 221Bs [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, that trope where sex turns off Sherlock's brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleNegative/pseuds/DoubleNegative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John turns Sherlock on, and turns him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank

Sherlock fists his hands in the sheets at the first puff of John’s breath on his cock. He’s been aching for John to touch him, for hours now, while the sight and sound and feel and smell and _taste_ of everything bears down on him--

\--in the past eighty seconds, seven different models of car have driven by--

\--the humidity in the room has risen in the last few minutes--

\--John has switched fabric softeners; if the smell of the sheets wasn’t enough to tip him off, the feel of them between his fingers makes it obvious--

\--Speedy’s is advertising chicken noodle as the soup of the day, but by the smell they have clearly switched to split pea--

\--their kiss earlier that afternoon had only lasted sixteen seconds, but he can still taste the Tetley’s with two sugars that John had an hour prior--

\--and then John wraps his lips around Sherlock’s aching cock and slides a lube-slick finger behind his balls, tracing gently around his hole until Sherlock is gasping. A minute more and John is knuckle-deep inside him and Sherlock’s mind dissolves into white.

John lifts his head just slightly, so Sherlock can feel the brush of his lips against his erection when he speaks. “How do you feel?”

Sherlock lets out a long, shaky, relieved sigh. “ _Blank_.”

**Author's Note:**

> 221Bs forever, yes! Now with added trope-y smut!
> 
> Unbeta'd, un-Brit-picked. (I can't tell if I'm doing my usual excellent betas a favor or not, here. We'll let my pronouns be the judge, eh?)


End file.
